TRP: Luna and Mishka (Soon)
Day 370, the night after the party met Ensign and Luna. After they were all settled at the inn, Mishka went to tap on Luna's door. IZZY "Hello?" she called from inside, sounding cheerful. COYOTE "It's Mishka, sweetheart. Can I talk to you?" IZZY "You're talking to me right now," she said. COYOTE "That's very fair," Mishka said, and opened her door, peeking to see if she was decent. IZZY She was. She sat by the window with her face turned towards it. COYOTE Mishka stepped inside. "D'you mind if I check you over, sweetheart? I want to check your head." He figured that'd be rude to most people, but Luna wasn't most people. IZZY "My head?" She tilted it, and turned towards the sound of Mishka's voice. "Did I get hurt?" COYOTE "I don't know, honey. I want to check. Did you know that you act a bit oddly for a tiefling? Nothing wrong with that-- not trying to make you self-conscious-- just stating facts, is all." IZZY "Oh, I act a bit odd for anyone," she said. COYOTE "That's very correct," Mishka said. He went to the window. "I'm going to touch your head," he said, then did, sliding his fingers up through her white hair. He felt for any bumps, scars, or odd shapes. IZZY There weren't any -- only the crescent moon shaped horns that were quite visible. She made a pleased sound, though, and leaned into his hand a bit. COYOTE Huh. Mishka scratched her head, then dropped his hand. "D'you need help with anything?" IZZY "Oh. I am a little hungry, actually." COYOTE "Sure. I can get you food. D'you need to go anywhere? Haha, nevermind, you're just gonna say you need to go to the bathroom or something. Or ask me where I think you might need to go. Hm. How can I be more specific... y'know what? It's fine. It's fine." IZZY "Is it?" COYOTE "Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" IZZY "Well, you don't seem that sure." COYOTE "Are your parents alive or dead?" IZZY "Oh." She tilted her head. "Well, they were alive the last time I saw them. Hahah, get it. Because I'm blind." COYOTE Mishka laughed. "That's a good one. I like that." He went to get stew. Went downstairs, bought a bowl, and brought it back up. IZZY When he came back, Luna had turned back towards the window. COYOTE Mishka suddenly had a weird feeling. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey. I brought you food." IZZY "Oh!" She turned back. "That's very nice of you. Thank you." She held her hands out, vaguely, clearly not sure what to expect. COYOTE "It's stew," Mishka said, gently passing it to her. "Hey. I have a question." IZZY "Oh, thank you," she said again, carefully taking it and resting the bowl in her lap to eat. COYOTE "No problem." Mishka paused, then said, "Why were you looking out the window?" IZZY "Oh, I was just waiting for it to be day again. I like the sun." COYOTE "That makes sense." Basically. "Hey. Have you always been blind?" IZZY "I think so." COYOTE "You don't remember?" IZZY "Maybe I could see once, but I don't remember that time. I really don't have any way of knowing. Memory is funny, like that." COYOTE "Huh. D'you suppose you remember more than most people, or less?" IZZY "How would I know?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious. COYOTE "I'm not sure," Mishka admitted. "I suppose you wouldn't. D'you remember your parent's names? D'you remember your name?" IZZY "Oh, I'm the Oracle." COYOTE "Yes, of course. But--" Then something clicked. "You don't have a name, do you? Oh. You were... born the Oracle." IZZY She looked at him -- or towards his voice -- with her head tilted. "I don't remember being born." COYOTE "Huh," Mishka said. It made him feel a bit... bad for her. Maybe she'd been raised by a cult. Maybe that's why she was so... docile. "Y'know," Mishka said. "I think I know someone you would very much get along with. An ice sorcerer girl I know. She lives in Calimport." IZZY "I get along with most people," she said, pleased. COYOTE "D'you want to go anywhere?" Mishka said curiously. "You don't have to be here. I bet she'd find you very interesting. And it'd be safer there, with her, than here, running around with pirates. I mean... I think you should stay here with us for now. But eventually." IZZY "When Auril comes," the Oracle said, "it won't matter where I am." COYOTE Mishka nodded slowly. "Ominous. Very ominous." IZZY "You know, I get that a lot." COYOTE Mishka laughed again. "Well. D'you know when Auril is coming? Maybe I can throw her a surprise party." IZZY "Soon." She dribbled some stew down her front. "Oh, goodness. Could you hand me a napkin?" COYOTE Mishka handed her a napkin. "Thank you, sweetheart," Mishka said. "That will be all." Category:Text Roleplay